


Cause I Fall When I Feel

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Implied/Referenced Sex, Komori-Centric, Komori-Free Form, Low Self-Worth, M/M, Not beta read bc author has no friends, Post-Time Skip, Self-Depricating Thoughts, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Komori has a major crush on Suna, but he knows he doesn't stand a chance. He also knows that Suna and Osaumu once dated so in his fucked up mind, he has sex with Osamu because he thinks that it is the closest that he’ll ever get to having sex with Suna. Curse his ego for failing to suppress his id.~ komosunaosa ~
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Cause I Fall When I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic ever so please throw your expectations out the door.
> 
> There’s some flashbacks so it’s going to feel very jumpy. 
> 
> Also, this is not beta read so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy! (I hope)
> 
> Please mind the tags. Trigger warnings: self-doubt, self-deprecating thoughts, low self-worth

Others see Komori and think nothing is wrong and of course they would think like so. Komori is a well-known professional volleyball player who is always in the limelight. For the sake of appearances, Komori smiles under the flashing lights and during the interviews that are never ending. But what the media doesn’t know is that behind closed doors, Komori is fighting his inner demons and can’t seem to win.

Komori saw the way Sakusa grew up without receiving love from his parents or siblings, hence why he was told to spend time with him when they were growing up. Somewhere along the ride, Komori began to believe that he himself was not worthy of love. He was used to helping others, but never received help himself.

He came to believe that he didn’t deserve to be happy. Sure Komori had parents who were in love and loved him, but look at Sakusa who was a neglected child and depended on him for comfort and support. 

_You are not good enough. You are not worthy of love. Look at your cousin. He grew up without it. What makes you think you deserve it?_

That inner voice was right. Komori thought he didn’t deserve any of it.

His random hookups were meant to fill up the empty void inside of him. Something that brought him temporary happiness since he thought he was not worthy of eternal love. Sure Komori had his fair share of crushes, but he never acted on them. Especially not towards his brown-haired volleyball teammate.

\---

Komori’s crush didn’t start at the Interhigh National Tournament nor the Spring High National Tournament. It also didn’t start when he and Suna became professional teammates in EJP Raijin. No, it all started on a rainy night that left Suna and Komori cooped up in their hotel room. This wasn’t the first time that something like this had happened. They’ve been paired up as roommates before in away games. That night felt different though. 

Komori was sitting on the floor with his back and head leaning against the bed. Suna went up to Komori and got down on the floor next to him. He placed his head on Komori’s lap and began to scroll through his phone.

“What are you doing?” Komori asked, looking down at Suna skeptically. 

“Don’t move. I’m trying to get comfortable.”

Komori chuckled. “There’s a bed right behind me, you know.”

“You’ve never complained though. Plus, this is much more comfortable.”

Komori let out a small laugh and turned to face the window. The sound of rain echoed throughout the room. It was hard to see outside as the window pane became drenched. After a few minutes, Suna turned his head upwards and stared at Komori, whose eyes were still fixed on the window.

“Feed me.”

Komori gave a confused look at Suna as he returned his attention towards him. He brought his hand to Suna’s hair and began to ruffle it. “Just because you are younger doesn’t mean you get to be babied.”

“Yes it does.”

Komori reached into his pocket and took out a snack. “Ugh whatever. Open wide.”

“Oh how lewd you sound Motoya.” Suna gave him a sly grin.

Komori brought up a hand to cover the bottom half of his face as a shade of pink began to creep up from his cheeks. “Oh my god! Shut up Rintarō! You know that is not what I meant!”

“Mmh, yeah whatever. Now feed me.”

Komori rolled his eyes as he opened the chuupet and hung it over Suna’s lips. Suddenly an idea struck him. Suna opened his mouth and leaned into the jelly fruit stick, but Komori quickly pulled it away.

“Hey what the fuck! Give it back!”

“Nope.”

“Motoya!”

“Yes Rintarō?” Komori asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suna glared at Komori and got off from his lap. He grabbed both of Komori’s wrists, not breaking eye contact. 

THUMP. 

Komori found himself with his back on the floor and wrists next to his head. He was caged in by Suna hovering over him with narrowed eyes piercing right through him. The room suddenly got hot as sweat began to drip from Komori’s forehead. His ears burned and the pink cheeks made a comeback. 

_Fuck. What is going on? Why is Suna staring at me like that? Is the AC not on? Why do I suddenly feel hot? Why is Suna hot? Wait, what? No, Suna is not hot. I mean sure he is a good looking guy with nice dark-brown hair. His deadpan personality is kind of cute too. He’s a really good player and…_ Komori’s gaze slid down to Suna’s midriff. Suna’s position made his shirt skid up exposing his abdomen. Komori’s mouth went dry. 

_Fuck, he’s hot_. 

Komori always knew that Suna had a good physique, but seeing him this up close made his head spin. 

_Just because I find him attractive doesn’t mean I like him, right?_

Komori thought back on all of the interactions him and Suna have had. During practices and games, they would constantly share a water bottle. Suna would grab an extra towel and throw it towards Komori’s direction when he was too tired to get up. They would throw jabs at each other and would walk together from the gym to their apartments. They shared many inside jokes and would go out and eat every other weekend. On the bus, they would sit together and Suna would slouch and rest his head on Komori’s shoulder as he dozed off. 

Komori hadn’t registered just how much time he and Suna spent together. Just how much skin contact occurred between the both of them. He failed to realize just how deep he had fallen in love and was mad at himself for taking so long to realize. Had he known sooner, he could have easily killed those feelings, but now, they wanted themselves to be known. To be heard. 

Komori’s head was now being bombarded with many mixed feelings. He enjoyed the time he spent with Suna and thought that Suna perhaps enjoyed spending time with him as well. But maybe he was reading too much into it. Maybe Suna was like this with the other EJP members. _Right?_

Doubt began to flood Komori’s mind. He tried to bury these feelings deep inside of him, but his body decided to turn against him. His mind made Komori very aware of how he and Suna were positioned, which in turn, caused his entire face to light up red.

“Aww is little Motoya all flustered?”

“W-what? No! You just caught me off guard. Now get off”.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Komori stared at Suna with wide eyes and Suna stared at him back.

_LUB. DUB. LUB. DUB._

_Fuck._ Komori could have sworn that his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He wondered if Suna could hear just how loud his heartbeat was. Finally, after what had felt like an eternity, Suna got off and plopped face first into the bed. Komori stayed on the floor, hands over his heart, trying to calm down his breath. Once his breath was steady and his heart was no longer trying to make its way out of his body, he got up and put on his sweater. 

“Where are you heading?” Suna turned to Komori.

“Umm.. outside.” Komori fidgeted with his fingers and looked at the lamp next to the bed instead of meeting Suna’s eyes.

“It’s still pouring.”

“Umm… to the vending machines. I gave you my last snack and I’m hungry so...”

“Alright, let’s go.”

“W-what?”

“I’m coming with you. I’ll die of boredom if we stay locked up in this hotel room any longer.” Suna swung his legs off from the bed and headed towards Komori’s direction. Komori stepped backwards, unable to produce any more words. Suna put his arm around Komori’s shoulder and pushed him out the door. He leaned his head on Komori's shoulder as they continued to walk. 

_Oh, fuck_... 

Komori’s heartbeat was getting louder again as they made their way down the hall. He tried to focus on the sound that his footsteps were making to ignore the loud pounding in his chest, how hot and heavy his breath felt after each exhale, how much he wanted to push Suna against the wall, press his knee in between Suna’s legs, put his hand behind Suna’s neck and push their faces closer until… _No, stop it Komori. Get a grip of yourself. He’s your teammate for fuck’s sake. He doesn’t see you like that. He only sees you as a teammate, nothing more, nothing less._

Oh god, how the realization hurt so bad. Tears were beginning to fill the rim of his eyelids. His throat closed up and the atmosphere grew cold, but Komori fought against the urge to shudder as to not alarm Suna who was still resting his head against his shoulder. He stared at Suna through the reflection of the vending machine.

_If you can’t get rid of these feelings for him, then do something to push him away... Something like…_

\---

Break had already ended and Komori’s legs were giving up on him as he headed into the changing room. The EJP were training for their big match this weekend, against the Black Jackals. Last time when they played each other, EJP lost both sets, so their coach was going extra hard on them to assure a third set this time around. 

Komori’s mind clouded up as thoughts of upcoming interviews and ad shots crawled into his mind. _Great, another facade to put up_. 

All of this thinking muffled the loud footsteps that were approaching him. He was brought back to reality when he heard a loud fist smashing against the locker next to him.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Suna shouted with blazing eyes.

“What?”

“Don’t you “what?” me! You fucked Osamu?! My ex! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Luckily for Komori, the locker room was empty. The other team members were too tired from practice and decided to shower at their apartments, not being able to withstand another torturous minute in the gym.

“We were drunk.” Komori quickly closed his locker door and shuffled towards the door.

“Bullshit!” Suna yanked him from the hem of his shirt and threw Komori onto the bench. “You know that exes are off limits.”

Komori still continued to avert Suna’s eyes. “Like I said, we were both drunk. It was a mistake.” 

It was not. Neither of them were drunk and Komori knew exactly what he was doing that night.

\---

EJP had just lost two sets against MSBY. Their team was invited to a night out with the Jackals where they ended up at a bar until one in the morning. The bar was different from the ones that Komori had frequented. Rather than sweaty bodies swaying to the sound of music and tipsy individuals looking to release some pent up frustration, the atmosphere in this bar was different. Soft jazz music played from the speakers and booths were spread throughout making everything seem more private. Komori didn’t drink much that night. If he did, he would have gotten an earful from his psychiatrist about combining alcohol with his antidepressants.

Osamu was in town the day of the match. Whenever he was in town, he would go out and drink with MSBY. Partly to see his brother, but mostly to clown him with the rest of the team.

“Yer the stupid one.” Atsumu slurred as he gulped down his fourth glass of beer.

“And yer the ugly one. Now stop drinking before ya puke everywhere.” Osamu gave Atsumu a disgusted look.

“We’re twins. We have the same face, stupid. Plus I have my Omi-kun to take care of me. Right Omi-omi?” Atsumu sank into his boyfriend’s embrace as he closed his eyes.

“If you throw up, I’m leaving your ass here Miya.” Sakusa rolled his eyes and scoffed, but his body immediately betrayed him by letting out a soft smile as he swept Atsumu’s sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

“See not even your boyfriend wants to deal with your annoying ugly ass.” Suna laughed.

“Nice one Rin!” Osamu high fived him. 

Komori stared at Suna at the sound of the high-five. _Rin? A high five? Still on a first name basis despite having broken up, huh? I guess I never really stood a chance… I was so pathetic to think that for even a second something more could form between us... I’m so stupid... I’m-_

“Earth to Komori!” Washio waved his hand in front of Komori’s face. “You good there? You keep spacing out.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” He let out a shaky breath that was hidden by the cup of water he brought up to his lips.

Sakusa pushed his chair back louder than intended, causing all eyes to land on him. “Uhh… I’ll see you all later. I uhh... need to bring this dumbass back to the apartment before he actually pukes everywhere. Good game today Komori.” Sakusa grunted as he attempted to pick up his drunk boyfriend from his seat.

“So you won’t let me come over for a sleepover but you let Atsumu into your bed? I sense favoritism.” Komori suggestively raised his eyebrow and winked at Sakusa.

“I will choke you,” Sakusa hissed at Komori.

“Oh, my type of kink, but gross _Omi-Omi_ , we’re cousins,” Komori said in a mocking tone as he stuck out his tongue. 

Sakusa glared at him as he put on his mask and slid Atsumu’s hand over his shoulder. He flicked Komori off and began to walk a stumbling Atsumu out the door.

“Mmh let me help you out the door. I need a breather.” Suna said as he pushed himself out of his seat.

“Rin being nice? Well that’s a first.” Osamu skeptically stared at Suna.

“I can be nice if I want.” Suna stuck his tongue out and picked up Atsumu from their other side. Osamu nervously laughed and brought his gaze to his empty glass.

“What was that about?” Komori asked once he was sure Sakusa, Atsumu, and Suna were outside and the others in the table were sucked back into their own conversations.

“What do you mean?”

“Osamu, I’m not stupid like your brother. I’ve seen the way you’ve been staring at Suna all night and tried to get his attention. Seemed kind of desperate to me.”

Osamu scoffed. “Huh? Since when did the Komori who couldn’t even hurt a fly get so ballsy?”

“Why are you avoiding the question?”

Osamu let out a deep sigh. “I… I miss him.” Osamu turned his gaze to the floor as his eyes began to get watery.

_Oh._ The string of hope that Komori and Suna could be more than teammates was no longer near Komori’s grasp. He hummed and stared at the floor too.

“He’s not dating anyone right?” Osamu asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Why are you asking me?” Komori turned toward Osamu whose eyes gleamed of hope.

“Well you two are teammates so I’m sure you’ve had conversations like these before.” 

They had. Komori and Suna have talked about anything and everything, neither of them shying away from any topic. 

All of a sudden, a dark thought popped into Komori’s head. 

“I think he said he was talking to someone. Seemed pretty serious to me.”

Suna wasn’t. He had dated after his breakup with Osamu, but none of them worked out. He said that he would instead focus on his volleyball career and later along the road, would look for a partner. Osamu didn’t need to know that though. Not if Komori wanted to get something he thought he needed.

“Oh.” The hope in Osamu’s eyes suddenly disappeared.

“You need to get over him.”

“Easier said than done.” Osamu rolled his eyes and let out a shaky laugh. 

“You’re going to see him tomorrow right? EJP doesn’t leave until Monday and Atsumu invited us over for dinner at his.”

“Yeah?”

“Then for tonight, forget about him.”

“How?”

“Fuck me.”

“What?” Osamu choked on his drink and quickly turned his head to see if anyone else had heard the words that came out of Komori’s mouth.

_You’re Suna’s ex. You’ve had sex with Suna before. That means that if I have sex with you then..._

“I said fuck me. We both like someone we can’t have so why not forget about it for a night?”

“Ya like someone?”

_Fuck._ Komori had just revealed that he had a crush on someone when he swore to himself that he would never reveal it to anyone else, not even his own cousin because what was the point of telling others about people you liked when nothing was going to come from it.

Komori needed to figure out a way to get out of this situation fast, and what better way to do so than to completely disregard the question.

“Not important. So you down?”

Osamu looked out the window and saw Suna laughing while talking on the phone. He returned his gaze, stared at Komori and nodded. “M’kay.”

Komori and Osamu left at different times as to not raise any suspicions, not that anyone would care or notice since they knew that Komori and Osamu were not well acquainted. The only one that would suspect something was Suna who was back inside the bar and deep in conversation with Hinata as they reminisced about the infamous Karasuno vs Inarizaki match at the Spring Tournament in 2013. Since no one else had left the bar other than Atsumu and Sakusa, Komori excused himself by saying that the game had worn him out too much and wasn’t feeling well. Twenty minutes later, Osamu said that he had to meet up with Atsumu the next day and needed all of the energy he could get to deal with him. Everyone laughed at the table and continued with their conversations. 

Osamu called a cab and told the driver to drop him off at the address Komori had texted him. Once there, he searched for Komori’s room and took a deep breath before knocking. He knocked on Komori’s hotel room door and out came Komori with a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his shoulders as water dripped from his damp hair. 

“The bathroom is all yours if you need it,” Komori said as he moved to the side to let Osamu in. 

That night was one of the rare occasions in which him and Suna were not paired as roommates. _Good_ , Komori thought. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand sharing a room with Suna without letting his feelings creep out of him. 

The bathroom door locked and Komori sat on the corner of the bed, letting out a shaky breath. He turned on the TV and switched it to the sports channel where highlights of today’s game were being played. Some minutes later Osamu came out and cleared his throat.

“Hey ummm.. Komori?”

Komori hummed, but continued to stare at the TV.

“Are ya sure you want to do this. Ya haven’t seemed like yerself today. Is everything alright?” Osamu asked as he leaned against the doorframe and dried his hair. 

_Tch._ Komori turned towards Osamu and said, “Look, I’m not drunk, I got tested earlier in the year and am clean, and I consent if that’s what you’re worried about” Komori said as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Osamu clicked his tongue. “If you say so and um, same here with everything ya just said. Err... so how do ya wanna do this?”

Komori stood up and walked toward his bag. He shuffled through his belongings and took out a half-used bottle of lube and a condom. He threw the condom to Osamu and began to open the bottle of lube.

“Uh… do ya need help with that?” Osamu asked as he caught the condom with both hands dropping the towel.

“Nah, I got it. Plus I heard you were into voyeurism” Komori smirked.

Osamu stared eyes-wide at Komori. “Fuck...Okay then.” 

\---

Golden hues bled through the curtains and stained the carpet’s floor. The bed was colder and less heavy than from how it felt a few hours ago. A shuffling sound came from the locked bathroom.

“Hmpf.” Komori arched his back and stretched his arms out.

“Ugh… Fuck.” Komori felt like he had been run over by a truck. _Why the fuck does my back hurt like hell?_

The bathroom door unlocked and out came Osamu with water dripping from his hair and a towel hugging his lower body. 

_Oh, right._

“Hey, sorry. Did I wake ya up?” Osamu asked as he reached for his phone to check his notifications.

“Nah, you’re fine. Why are you up so early?” Komori murmured as rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit upright.

“Sorry, there’s been an emergency at the shop. Need to go back” Osamu said as he began to get dressed. 

“Hey about yesterday-” Osamu looked at the floor and fidgeted with his fingers.

Komori let out a deep sigh and plopped back onto the bed with his arm over his eyes. “Relax, I won’t tell anyone.”

Osamu nodded in agreement. Komori felt himself drifting away until a voice brought him out of his loopy state.

“Komori…”

“Hmm?”

“Hey… um… listen… good luck with yer whole crush situation. Hope it works out better than me and Rin.”

The mention of the name of Rin nearly knocked all air out of Komori’s breath. He winced, stomach in turmoil.

“Well I umm… I’ll see ya around.” Osamu said as he closed the door with one hand and the other holding his phone by his ear fighting with Atsumu about not being able to make it to his place anymore.

Komori let out a small whimper and clutched his heart. His body began to shiver as the sobs began to grow louder. They became too loud to the point where the cars honking out in the streets could no longer be heard. Too loud to the point where not even his pillow, that was pushed against his face, could muffle all sorts of sounds coming from Komori’s mouth.

Outside of the hotel, Osamu was waiting for his ride. He was staring at his phone, oblivious to the sounds of someone approaching him.

“ ‘Samu?” A voice called out his name and Osamu looked up, sucking in his breath when he made out whom that voice belonged to.

“Sunarin...” Osamu stood frozen, staring at Suna like a deer caught in headlights.

“What are you doing here?” Suna asked as he stepped closer to Osamu.

“Err… I-”

“I thought you were spending the night at your brother’s?” Suna raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yeah umm…” Osamu averted his eyes and fixed them on the ground, still being able to feel Suna’s questioning gaze directed at him. “Well ya know. ‘Tsumu got too drunk and spent the night at ‘Kusa’s. Couldn't exactly go to his right? Ha!” Osamu nervously laughed as he brought his hand to his nape. 

Suna crossed his arms against his chest and studied Osamu more carefully. “Mhhh.. And you so happen to stay at the hotel that EJP is staying at?” Suna raised his hand nonchalantly. 

“You guys are? Ha-ha, didn’t know that. What a coincidence...” He stopped breathing completely as Suna got closer, at arm’s length, not taking his eyes off of Osamu. 

“I told you we were staying here when we talked on the phone a few nights ago. Now, want to explain to me what you are actually doing here?”

“Like I said… I umm... I-”

“Forget it” Suna let out an exasperated sigh. He stared at Osamu’s neck before straightening up and looking away from Osamu. “I’d hide that mosquito bite if I were you” Suna said as he brushed his shoulder with more force than necessary against Osamu’s side and walked toward the hotel’s entrance. 

“Mosquito bite?” Osamu stood dumbfoundedly out in the street thinking to himself. “Oh, right…” 

When Osamu first got caught with a hickey on his neck by his brother, he panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. When Suna heard about Osamu’s and Atsmu’s little exchange, Suna felt that he was going to die of laughter. Now, all that Suna felt was pain and betrayal. 

\---

Suna’s fists were digging into Komori’s shirt as he pulled him up from the bench and brought him closer to his face. A furious breath was let out after each growl.

“I’m only going to ask this once more and I want a fucking honest answer Motoya. WHY. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU FUCK. OSAMU?”

“Look.. I-I can explain.” Komori throws his hands up in defense.

“Then start talking!”

Komori opened his mouth but closed it right away. His brain had long shut down and no words seemed to be coming out. Color drained from his face as sweat poured from his forehead. Komori couldn’t open his lips. It’s as if someone had locked them up and threw the key far, far away. He was fighting back the lump forming in his throat and blinked rapidly to stop the tears from flowing freely.

Oh how Komori wished the ground would split open and suck him right in, down to the pits of hell where he thought he belonged. He longed to be eaten alive by the flames for going behind his teammate’s back and sleeping with his ex. For inflicting so much pain on someone he cared so deeply about, but was too scared to admit it to said person. 

Funny how the world worked, didn't it? It seemed like the deities loved making fun of Komori by bringing everything out in the open. The one secret Komori thought he and Osamu would take to their grave now laid bare in front of him. A ticking time bomb ready to explode and make more of a mess than what was already there.

Suna was growing impatient. The grip on Komori’s shirt grew stronger and he could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of Suna’s nose. 

_Fuck. Why do I keep provoking him? This isn’t what I want. I don’t want him to be mad at me. Please don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry. I-_

Still, no words came out of Komori. Silence swallowing the room. Suna shoved Komori into the locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. He walked towards the door. 

_Shit. Fuck. No_. Komori became immotile, gravity holding his legs captive and the deities above him pointing and laughing. 

Suna’s hand hovered over the door handle as he let out a shaky breath. He didn’t turn to see Komori when he said, “I really thought you were different Komori, but I guess you’re just like the rest.” With a deep sigh and a forced grip, Suna swung the door open and began to disappear from Komori’s sight.

Komori fell to the ground, clutching his knees to his chest, no longer fighting back the tears in his eyes. He let out one choked sob after another. He cried to the point where tears no longer fell. He was shivering on the floor, wishing he could turn back the time and do things drastically different.

Komori didn’t remember how he got back to his apartment. What he did remember was wanting to close his eyes and never opening them again.

\---

It has been four months since Komori left EJP Raijin. 100 missed calls and texts from Sakusa. Hundreds of others from the other EJP players. A couple from the Miya twins and many more from a grayish-yellow eyed fox whom he had not heard of after their clash in the locker room.

Komori started going to therapy more frequently. Every morning he would repeat to himself words of affirmation, a technique his psychologist had taught him how to do. His psychiatrist increased his dosage and the side effects became unbearable at times. He had moved back in with his parents and started to work on himself. 

\---

Two more months had passed and Komori finally got around to replying to his texts. He met up with Sakusa to eat dinner once every other week and Sakusa would catch him up with everything going on in the world of volleyball.

“How have you been?” Sakusa asked during one of their outings.

“Slowly getting better.”

“That’s good to hear.”

An awkward silence had them both staring at their plates. Sakusa played with the band on his digitus annularis for a few seconds before looking up to get a better view of his cousin. He cleared his throat and Komori stared back at him. 

“Have you replied to him?”

“Who?”

“Suna.”

“How did y-”

“Osamu was complaining to Atsumu about how you were ignoring his and Suna’s texts.”

_Suna and Osamu are talking again? Wow. The world sure does love playing cruel jokes on you huh?_

_No, no. Stop. This isn’t right. These thoughts are not right. Don’t let the demons win. You’ve been through this before. Remember what the therapist showed you._

Komori closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and exhaled deeply three times. 

Sakusa waited until Komori opened his eyes again. “They care about you, you know. Look, yes you screwed up by sleeping with your teammates’ ex. Don’t you think he deserves an explanation? You said you haven’t talked to Suna since the locker room incident. He was your teammate and friend and you two ended on bad terms. At the very least, don’t you both deserve some closure?”

Komori took a deep breath and reflected on everything that had happened the past months. Did he deserve forgiveness? Did he deserve a second chance at mending the relationship with his teammate?

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll text them back. I’ll fix this.” Komori looked up and smiled for the first time in a while. “But anyways enough about me. How’s it going with the...”

\---

**From:** Komori

>> Hey can we talk?

**To:** Komori

>> Sure. I’ll be in town in two weeks for a game. Want to meet up then?

**From:** Komori

>> Yeah. I’ll text you the details later.

**To** : Komori

>> Great. See you then. And thanks for responding.

_Seen_

\---

Two weeks later…

“Hey.” Suna waved with a small, soft smile.

“Hey.” Komori nodded back.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY KOMORI!!!  
> Love you and you deserve nothing but happiness!  
>    
> Feedback (positive or negative) is welcomed!


End file.
